Rising of two dueling stars
by LeoKingoftheZodiac
Summary: Jaden Yuki and Jack Phillips are late to the Duel Academy exams, but little do they know that it's a start of an adventure for the both of them.
1. Encounter and Exams

**Hey peeps DisHonored Warrior here with a yugioh story this time in the era of GX if your wandering about my 5D's story the hate to disappoint you but that story was a tryout. Now I'm ready to write actual stories also I'm in the process in creating a Naruto fanfic which will be released when I get the time to do the writing**

**Disclaimer: (only saying this once) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or the cards in this story.**

**Author note: This will have 5Ds cards but it's not a cross over. Jaden and Jack (my OC) both see and already know about Duel Spirits. Yubel didn't hurt people so she is in Jaden's deck. Jack's deck is a deck that I have created from the cards I have plus a made up card. The couples are OC x Jasmine and Jaden x Alexis.**

**CHAPTER ONE: ENCOUNTER AND EXAMS**

"Jaden hurry the hell up! We're gonna late!" a slightly overweight boy who stood at 5'11", had black hair tied in a pony tail that reached to the centre of his back, has light blue eyes and a soul patch, wore a white singlet under a light black unbuttoned collar shirt that had crimson red tribal lion on the back, black Nikes fingerless gloves, loose navy blue cargo pants and black combat boots and a standard duel disk named Jack called out.

"Easy for you to say," he whined "you didn't have to skip breakfast!" Despite this he sped up, but accidently ran past Jack.

"Look out" Jack shouted at Jaden, but it was too late, as had crashed into none other than Yugi Moto. Jaden looked up

"Sorry!" Jaden apologized while picking up his deck with Jack's help.

As Jaden was picking up Elemental Hero Avian, Yugi asked "You're both duelist, right?"

"Yeah" Jack replied "we're on our way to the Duel Academy entrance exams."

Yugi smiled and gave them both a duel monsters card. Jaden got Winged Kuriboh while Jack got Nikyla, Princess of Dark World "Here, something tells me that these belong with you" he said

"Thanks" Jack and Jaden said in unison and bolted for the exams

'Wait wasn't that Yugi Moto' Jack thought, but quickly dismissed it.

**OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE EXAMS**

"…mark the rest as no-shows." a man in a suit said to two women. They were about to do so until they heard two voices cry: "WAIT!"

They looked over to see Jack pulling Jaden over some railing. "You can count Jaden Yuki and Jack Phillips present!" Jaden called as he fell over the railing. "Shit, that hurt."

**INSIDE THE ENTRANCE EXAMS**

They both walked in just in time to see the end of a duel.

"I activate Ring of Destruction, to destroy my monster and inflict damage equal to its attack to both of us." A tall British boy said.

"Wow, sweet play." Jaden marvelled.

"Yeah, that was Bastion Masawa," a short light-blue haired kid said. "He got the highest score on the practical out of all us first years. My name is Syrus Trusdale by the way."

"Hey, I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my pal, Jack Phillips."

Bastion sat in front of them.

"Hey, nice move back there." Jack complimented.

He smirked and said: "Thank you."

"Now let's hope that our duels go well" Jaden

"You two haven't duelled yet?" Syrus asked shocked

"We just got here" Jack replied

"Will Jaden Yuki report to duel field 3" A voice over the intercom

"Win this Jay" Jack said

"Right" Jaden replied

(We all know what happens: Golem, Flame Wingman, Skydive Scorcher, Jaden win.)

"Will Jack Phillips report to duel field 3" the same voice said

"Good luck" Syrus said

"Never believed in it kid" Jack replied

As Jack entered the duel field a man (he thought) was muttering something about slackers.

In the stands a girl with dirty blonde hair turned to the red haired girl next to her, "How do you think this duel will turn out, Jasmine?"

Jasmine turned to her and said: "Well Lex, if he's friends with that Jaden kid my bet is that he's good."

Alexis turned, to the blue haired boy on her other side, "What about you, Zane?"

Zane looked to Alexis then back to the duel field "we'll just have to wait and see" he replied

Back in the arena, "I'm a man!" shouted Crowler

"Sorry I can't tell with cross dressers" Jack replied

'I already hate this kid' Crowler thought

"Duel" they both shouted

Crowler: 4000/Jack: 4000

"I'll start" said Jack, as he drew his card "I play Foolish Burial to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard" Jack said as picked out his card and sent both of his cards to the graveyard. "I set one monster in defence that's all. Your turn cross dresser."

"Why you little" Crowler started but regained his composure and began his turn "Alright, I'll start by summoning Ancient Gear Knight (1800 ATK/500 DEF) in attack mode, setting a face down, and activating Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" His trap was destroyed, but replaced by a Wicked Token. "Alright Ancient Gear Knight attack his monster." Crowler shouted

"Ok then" Jack said calmly as he sent Dharc the Dark Charmer (500 ATK/1500 DEF) to the graveyard

"Hmm. I end my turn" Crowler said

"Alright then my turn and I play Monster Reborn in order to bring Dharc the Dark Charmer in attack mode, then I activate Book of Moon to flip Dharc to face-down defence position and then activate Book of Taiyou to flip Dharc back in to attack mode so I can activate his effect, when he is flipped summon I can take control of 1 dark monster my opponent controls and last time I checked the wicked token is a dark type monster." Jack said as the wicked token came over to his side of the field. "I then activate Lighting Vortex by discarding one card, oh and F.Y.I the monster I discarded was Nikyla, Princess of Dark World so now I can special summon her to the field."

A humanoid creature with long red hair, dark purple skin, two black horns coming out of her head and bat like wings coming out of her back wearing black and red ragged shirt and skirt exposing her stomach and black thigh high heels appeared, as Crowler's monster was destroyed.

Nikyla, Princess of Dark World

Rank: 6 Attribute: Dark

Attack: 2200 Defence: 1500

Fiend/Effect

When this card is discarded by a card effect you can special summon this card to the field. When this card is discarded by an opponent card effect you can destroy one card on the field when this card is special summoned but you cannot attack this turn if you do.

In the stands a boy with black hair wearing the Obelisk uniform smirked, "What a stupid move will still be in this after the attack is over"

"Chazz is right" said the boy on his left

"Like always" said the one on his right

Where Alexis, Jasmine and Zane were.

'Impressive move' thought Jasmine, with a light blush.

Zane took note of this and gave a small smile. 'This is interesting.' He thought about the duel and Jasmine's blush.

"Hmm, he's planning something." Alexis said, putting her full on the duel.

"Yeah, go Jack!" exclaimed Jaden, as Syrus and Bastion watched in excitement. "Mop the floor with him, man!"

Back in the duel area Crowler thought the same as Chazz.

"I'm not done just yet!" Jack Started "I activate Monster Reincarnation by discarding one card to the graveyard I can bring the monster I sent to the graveyard with foolish burial, back into my hand but that's all since I've yet to normal summon this turn I can sacrifice Dharc and the wicked token to summon Belial – Marquis of Darkness." Jack said as Dharc and the wicked token disappeared and Belial appeared in their place.

"Are we facing a cross dresser?" Belial asked, but only Jack and Jaden could hear him

"Yeah we are" Jack replied. "Now it's time to lose Doctor."

"NO I WILL NOT LOOSE TO ANOTHER SLACKER, I REFUSE TO LOOSE" Crowler shouted losing his temper

"Accept it Crowler, I WIN. GO BELIAL AND NIKYLA, DESTROY CROWLERS LIFE POINTS" Jack shouted

"Right!" Belial and Nikyla said as they went towards Crowler. Belial slashed Crowler with his sword while Nikyla did a dive bomb connecting with a kick on him.

Crowler: 0 Jack: 4000

"BOOYA! Flawless victory" Jack said as he collected his cards and deactivated his duel disk. He looked around the crowed examining their faces which varied from shock to cheers, but as he looked on he saw Jasmine, who was smiling at him, he smiled back and winked at her which darkened her blush.

Crowler was on his knees not believing that another slacker won and gained acceptance into Duel Academy

Chazz was just as shocked as Crowler 'NO WAY. NO WAY THAT ANOTHER SLACKER GOT IN.' he yelled in his mind but then smirked 'I guess it's up to me to kick these slackers out'

Chancellor Shepard looked at the person who chose the dorms, "Make sure Jack and Jaden are in Obelisk, please." He told them.

**END**

**02/02/2013: I rewrote some of the parts that had mistakes and changed a few things so yeah**

**LIVE THE GOOD LIFE MY PEEPS DISHONORED WARRIOR SIGNING OUT**


	2. Meetings and a Duel

**CHAPTER 2: MEETINGS AND A DUEL**

"I won't have those two around my dorm!" Chazz complained, "I need a way to get them outta my dorm and my life!"

"Why not challenge them to a duel and if you win they have to leave the Obelisk dorm?" asked Torimaki, as he and Mototani walked up to Chazz having overheard him bitching like he always does.

"Yeah, why don't you do that?" said Mototani.

"Heh, great idea," Chazz told them, "Glad you two thought of something useful for once."

While this was occurring, Jack, who is now wearing the Obelisk blue jacket unbuttoned over a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, is sitting on a stone in front of the school with a thoughtful look on his face like he was thinking deeply about something, but he wasn't.

'_Come on.' _a voice whined. '_Why can't I take over for a while? I'm so damn board.'_

'_Cause I said so.' _Jack said back in his head '_and besides the last time I let you take over I had to pay $13,000 for repairs of a gym you destroyed!'_

'_Oh yeah…. That was really fun.' _The voice said remembering that day.

As this was going in Jack's head, Jasmine and Alexis are walking up to him. "Hey." Jasmine said to Jack, but he didn't respond, which gave Jasmine and Alexis an odd look on their faces. "Hello, anyone in there?" Jasmine asked but still no answer which was pissing her of. "HEY ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU" she yelled but there was still no reply.

"What's going on" Jaden, who is now wearing an Obelisk blue jacket unbuttoned over a black t-shirt, asked walking over having heard Jasmine yelling.

"Your friend seems to be sleeping with eyes open" Alexis said jokingly

"Really?" Jaden rhetorically asked. He went to look at Jack, when he did his eyes widened slightly recognising the look on Jack's face, something Alexis didn't miss.

"Well that must be it because he is not responding to anything" Jasmine said after snapping her fingers in front of Jack.

"Hmm. Don't bother trying to get his attention" Jaden said leaving the two girls confused

"Why not?" Alexis asked, wandering what is going on with the boys.

"Because when he gets that look on his face he is in deep thought and nothing can get his attention. Trust me I tried to do it while shouting into a bullhorn and he still sat there with that look on his face" Jaden explained.

Jasmine and Alexis just stood there in shock on how someone could do that.

"By the way my name is Jaden" Jaden said

"My name is Alexis" Alexis said

"I'm Jasmine" Jasmine said

Back inside Jack's head, the voice and Jack were still auguring.

'_Come on let me out I promise I'll be good' _the voice begged_._

'_I SAID NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE' _Jack yelled at the voice, but before anything else could be said Belial appeared.

'Do as he says now!' Belial said with a threating voice that scared the voice.

'_Fine, fine I'll leave for now. Oh and F.Y.I Jaden and two girls are trying to get your attention' the voice said as he disappeared._

"Huh" Jack mumbled as he looked up, just in time to see Jasmine try to slap him.

"WAKE THE HELL UP" Jasmine shouted as she went to slap him, but to her surprise Jack caught her hand before it hit him.

"You know you shouldn't try and hit people you don't know" Jack said as he released her hand

"About time you stop thinking Jack" Jaden said to his friend

"Well someone has to do the thinking between the two of us" Jack retorted

"Hey! I can think things through"

"Says the one who almost cost us the tag tournament back in Domino City." When Jack said that Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Anyways, who are you two?" Jack asked Jasmine and Alexis.

"My name is Jasmine and my friend is Alexis" Jasmine replied

"Nice to meet you" Alexis said

"Likewise" Jack said back

"Hey Alexis, Jasmine" a voice called out to the two girls. As they turned around they saw another girl, who is a bit smaller than the other two girls with black hair tied in ponytail that goes just below her shoulders, running up to them.

"Hey Mindy" Alexis greeted

"What's up?" Jasmine asked

"Miss Fontaine wants to see you two" Mindy said

"Okay. We'll see you two later" Alexis told Jaden and Jack

"Sure" Jaden replied

"See ya" Jasmine said to Jack

"Later" Jack replied and with that the two girls walked of. As they did Jack noticed a little sway in Jasmines hips as she walked causing him to stare with a faint blush on his face as Belial and Yubel appeared behind them.

"You really should be careful were your staring at Jack" Belial said causing Jack to jump in surprise.

"What are you talking about Belial?" Jack asked trying to force the blush of his face

"Dude you were staring at Jasmines hips when she was walking away" Jaden interjected

"Was not" Jack said

"You did Jack" Yubel said back

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk. Later Jay" Jack said as he walked off with Belial following him.

"He likes her" Jaden said to Yubel

"That's for sure" Yubel replied while smirking. _'It's about time that he found another girl after two years' _Yubel thought

***Flashback***

Jack had gone to meet his girlfriend, Naomi at the park. He was feeling on top of the world, this was their two month anniversary and he wanted to make it special for her.

As he got to the park he saw Naomi sitting on some other dudes lap making out with him. Jack just stood staring with a sorrowful look at what Naomi was doing; he then walked of very pissed at what just happened.

The next day at school he saw her making out with the same dude on the crowd stands that surround the football field. As Jack resisted the urge to go up there and knock the asshole out, he grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil and a bit of tape and he wrote something down, he then went to her locker and stuck the note there.

Later, when Naomi went to her locker she saw the note and read it. The note read "_You should have just told me that you were gonna break up with me instead of going behind my back with someone else you __FUCKING SLUT__."_

When she tried to talk to him about it he did something he'd never done to a girl: he threatened her and walked away. Then she tried talking to Jaden about it, but he just glared at her and walked off.

***Flashback end***

'Serves her right.' Yubel ended her thoughts as Jaden got up and started walking somewhere "Where you going?" She asked Jaden

"Exploring" Jaden answered

***With Jack outside the obelisk blue dorm***

"Come on Jack tell me?" Nikyla asked

"No" Jack answered

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure of the answer myself"

"You're not sure if you like Jasmine or not"

"Yep"

"Why aren't you sure?"

"That's none of your business"

"Why?"

"Cause it's not"

"Does it have to do with what happened two years ago?" Belial asked Jack

"Yeah" Jack replied sadly

"What happened two years ago?" Nikyla asked

"Like I said, none of your business princess" Jack replied

As Nikyla was about to say something back she notice someone coming up to them "looks like we've got company" she said

"HEY SLACKER! GET READY TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE CHAZZ!" Chazz yelled at Jack

"You've got a problem with me?" Jack asked

"Yeah. I have a problem with you and the other slacker being in the Obelisk blue dorm" Chazz answered

"Well get used to it me and Jay aren't leaving" Jack said "Now get lost, I've got no time to deal with you"

"Well make time because I challenge you to a duel" Chazz said smugly

Jack growled at Chazz before he smirked and closed his eyes

***Inside Jacks head***

"Hey Keith are you there?" Jack called out

"Yeah, yeah I'm here what do want?" the voice from before, now known as Keith, asked.

"You said you wanted some time outside yeah" Jack said, smirking.

"Wait your gonna let me out?" Keith asked, confused.

"Yep, best part is that you'll get to duel some stuck up rich kid" Jack replied, his smirk widening.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Keith exclaimed "Come on, come on let me out, let me out" Keith said excitedly

"Go get 'em" Jack said

***Outside Jacks head***

"Well are we gonna duel or not" Chazz asked impatiently

"Oh were gonna duel and I'm gonna kick your ass" Keith said opening his with a cocky smirk across his face

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk of your face and send you to Slifer red were you belong" Chazz said with his own cocky smile

***Sheppard's office***

Crowler was complaining about Jaden and Jack being in the Obelisk dorm.

"…I mean really, Chancellor," he whined, "I've given more than enough reasons to send them to Slifer!"

"I've told you, Crowler, they're staying as Obelisk students!" Sheppard said annoyed.

"Then don't change their rank but at least move them to a different dorm!"

"Crowler I have made them Obelisk students so they're staying at the Obelisk dorm." He explained.

"Yes, but there is another Obelisk dorm." Crowler hinted.

"If you're suggesting the Obelisk girl's dorm, the answer is no."

"But what about that old shed beside it, no one uses it anymore!"

"I don't know. I'm not sure Fontaine would like that."

"Not sure I'd like what?" Miss Fontaine asked as she stepped in the room. **(A/N: Where've we seen this 1,000 times before?)**

Crowler jumped at this chance, "Miss Fontaine, would you mind keeping two Obelisk boys in that old shed beside your dorm?"

"So long as they're separated from my girls, at night I'm okay with it." She responded with her usual friendly smile.

"See, see! She's fine with it!" He said bouncing from foot to foot, like an excited child.

"Alright, Crowler, you win!" Sheppard snapped "They will stay at the girl's dorm."

***Back with Jack/Keith and Chazz***

Keith and Chazz had just finished shuffling their decks and inserted them into their own duel disk "so shall we get started?" Keith asked

"Eager to lose huh. Well you should be patient. I'll beat you soon enough" Chazz replied as he drew hand.

"Eager? Yes. To lose? Nah. I'm eager to kick your ass" Keith retorted "So let's go!"

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

Chazz: 4000/Keith: 4000

"I'll go first" Chazz exclaimed as he looked over his hand "I'll set two cards face down and summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack mode." Chazz said as two cards appeared on the field along with the Chthonian Soldier (1200 ATK/1400 DEF). "I'll end it there but soon I'll send you back to Slifer red where you belong reject"

"Whatever. I Draw" Keith said in a bored tone, as he drew his card, which caused Chazz to growl at him. "I'll activate the spell Double Summon which allows me to set these two monsters in defence mode and I'll also play three cards facedown and that's all" Keith said as he emptied his hand while five cards appeared on his side of the field.

"Man that is idiotic. I knew you were a reject but not that much of a reject if you emptied your own hand on your first turn" Chazz said as he laughed.

"Oh man really. I didn't know. Thank god the great Chazz is here to help me" Keith said, his voice dripping with sarcasm before glaring at Chazz "It's called strategy dumbass now make your move" he said in a harsh tone causing Chazz to glare right back at him.

"You'll regret that slacker. My draw and I play my own Double Summon so first I'll bring out another Chthonian Soldier but then I sacrifice him so I can summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon(2400 ATK/1500 DEF) in Attack mode" Chazz said only to see that Keith's glare has intensified but it was aimed at his dragon "Ah. I see that you know what my monster does" he said as he snickered.

"I don't know what it does but I do know it is a Gemini monster and they piss me of to no end" Keith said which made Chazz's snickering turn into a full blown evil laugh.

"If you don't know then allow me to educate you." Chazz said with an evil grin "When I normal summon him again I'm aloud to attack twice in the same battle phase" he continued his grin threating to split his face in half.

"Thankfully you have to wait until your next turn to use that effect" Keith said with a sigh of relief which was interrupted by Chazz's laughter which made Keith look at him with confusion.

"Who said I have to wait." Chazz replied which turned Keith's look of confusion into an 'Oh Shit' look.

"You have Super Double Summon in your hand don't ya" Keith said

"Yep and I'm activating it now which allows me to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon again for its Gemini effect." Chazz said, he was going to continue when he was interrupted.

"So I was right. You are in a duel" a voice called out. As Keith turned around he saw Jaden, Alexis and Jasmine walking towards them Jaden being the one that called out only for him.

"Ah Alexis, Jasmine you got in here just in time to watch me wipe the floor with this slacker." Chazz said with a flirty look on his face.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Chazz" Alexis replied as she turned away in disgust as Jasmine made a gagging sound. Both of them caused Jaden and Keith to laugh.

"Tch, whatever. Now where was I. Ah yes, Chthonian Soldier and Chthonian Emperor Dragon destroy his monsters" Chazz Commanded his monsters as the soldier ran in and slashed a metal creature with three heads and covered in flames (500 ATK/0 DEF) as the dragon breathed out flames that burnt the same creature as the first one. "YOU SEE THIS IS WHY I'M AN OBELISK BLUE STUDENT AND YOUR JUST A….Why are you smiling?" Chazz asked when he saw Keith smiling as his sent his monsters to the graveyard.

"Why you ask? Just look at your life point's dumbass" Keith said smirking as he saw Chazz's face when he looked at the life point counter.

Chazz: 3000/Keith: 4000

"WHAT! WHY HAS MY LIFE PONITS GONE DOWN?" Chazz shouted as Keith took out one of the destroyed monsters from his graveyard.

"It's simple the monsters you destroyed were known as Volcanic Scattershot and when one of them is sent to the graveyard you lose 500 life points, since you destroyed two of them you lost 1000 life points, got it" Keith said with a bigger smirk on his face but what he didn't notice was Jaden's eyebrows shooting upwards when he realized who Chazz was really versing.

'_Damn, so Jack let him out to duel huh. Let's hope it doesn't become a natural occurrence. I'm not sure how long I can keep covering up for him.'_

"What's up with his deck? I thought he uses Dark type monsters?" Jasmine asked while Alexis seems to be watching Jaden when she saw his reaction.

"It's his secondary deck that he uses when he doesn't feel his opponent will be too much of a challenge to use his real deck." Jaden answered.

"Well he should hope that he made the right choice cause Chazz is one of the best obelisk duelist despite, his crappy attitude" Alexis said, not realizing that Keith heard everything they said.

'_So he is one of the best huh. Too bad I was hoping for a good challenge.' _Keith thought

'_You shouldn't get cocky Keith his dragon can still attack you directly though I'm just happy that Jaden was able to give me a good cover' _Jack replied as he still could see and hear what was going on

'_Thanks for reminding me' _ "Hey Chazz, you do realize your emperor can still attack right" Keith said as Jaden, Jasmine and Alexis face faulted when they heard Keith say that.

"Of course I know that slacker, I just thought you would want to delay the revenge I'm gonna serve ya. Chthonian Emperor Dragon attack directly." Chazz exclaimed as the dragon once again breathed out flames at Keith.

"Tch idiot. I activate Defence Draw which will turn the battle damage to 0 while I draw one card." Keith said as he drew his card and sent Defence Draw to the graveyard.

"Whatever I'll end my turn for now" Chazz said annoyed at the persistence of Keith.

"Good. My Draw and I activate my face down card Jar of Greed which allows me to draw one more card, now I activate Blaze Accelerator from my hand, but it won't be there for long as I send it to the graveyard in order to activate my face down card Tri-Blaze Accelerator, but why stop there? I send Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard in order to special summon Volcanic Doomfire (3000 ATK/1800 DEF), that ain't all as I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800 ATK/1200 DEF)." Keith said as the two monsters appeared on his side of the field.

"Chazz is done for" Jaden said when he saw Doomfire and Slicer appear.

"Oh really. Chazz has two face downs on the field which could turn the tide of this game in an instant" Alexis said only to be put off by Jaden's snickering.

"That may be so but every time Jack has summoned Volcanic Doomfire it always meant the end for his opponent" Jaden retorted.

"No way" Jasmine said.

"Way" Jaden replied as he turned back to the duel.

"Now I activate Volcanic Slicers ability which means you lose 500 life points." Keith said as Chazz's life points went down to 2500. "Now Volcanic Doomfire turn his Soldier to ashes. ATTACK!" Keith exclaimed as Doomfire threw a fireball at Chthonian Soldier burning it. "And now his effect activates which means all the other monsters on your field are destroyed and you lose an extra 500 life points."

Chazz: 200/Keith: 4000

"Fine but I chain my two facedown's with Doomfire's effect, Chain Detention which means you lose 500 life points and Chain Strike which means for every chain you lose 400 life points so that's a total of 1200 points plus 500 which means you lose 1700 life points and when Chain Detention is chain number two I can take it, put it back in to my deck and shuffle it." Chazz said.

Chazz: 200/Keith: 2300

"Whatever rich kid. It won't do you any good" Keith said as he drew his card

"He's right" Alexis realized "all it will take is Slicer's effect and that's it"

"That's true but I doubt he would do that." Jasmine said earning an odd look from Alexis "*sigh* He doesn't look like that kind of guy to do that"

"Your right Jack prefers to demolish his opponents and not rely on an effect finish" Jaden said _'looks like Jack has fallen for a great girl don't you think Yubel' _Jaden said to Yubel in his head

'_Yes it does. Now if we can just get him to admit it' _Yubel said back to Jaden in his head so no one could hear them

"Are you gonna make some time soon slacker" Chazz said impatiently

"I will, I just thought you would want to delay the ass kicking your about to get" Keith said with a big smirk across his face as Chazz glared at him "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, and then I set one card face down and go into my battle phase so I can play Mischief of the time goddess" Keith said as everyone, including Jaden to do double takes.

"Where the hell did you get that card man?" Jaden asked the question on everyone's mind.

"No kidding that is a seriously rare card" Alexis said in shock

"But why play it now?" Jasmine asked Keith **(Which is Jack in her mind)**

"You'll see. Now Doomfire attack and end this duel" Keith said

"HA you fell for it I activate magic cylinder which means you lose reject" Chazz with a major cocky grin across his face.

"Idiot. Why do think I played Mischief of the time goddess beforehand? I activate seven tools of the bandit by paying 1000 life points which destroys magic cylinder." Keith said as Chazz's grin was replaced by fear when he heard this.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A REJECT LIKE YOU" Chazz yelled

"You just did" Keith said as Doomfire's attack hit Chazz.

Chazz: 0/Keith: 1300

"Game over Chazz" Keith said as he walked towards Jaden and co.

"Nice game man" Jaden said

"Yeah, you really deserve to be in Obelisk" Alexis said

"No doubt" Jasmine said _'And not only that he's easy on the eyes as well. This could be a very interesting year' _

"Thanks guys" Keith said

'_Ok Keith you've had your fun now it's time for you to go back' _Jack said

'_HELL NO! I ain't going back I'm enjoying this' _Keith yelled back

'_Do you want me to call my spirits over here and kick your ass' _Jack threatened Keith

'_Ok, ok, Jeez no need for that' _Keith replied as the switched, but as this happened it caused a major headache for Jack as reeled for sec before clutching his hand on his head.

"Hey, Jack you ok?" Jasmine asked when she saw what happened

"Yeah I'm fine just a headache, that's all." Jack replied

"You were duelling with a headache this whole time?" Alexis asked

"Yeah and." Jack said

"Man I thought I was the reckless one" Jaden said, knowing full well about what happened

"Yeah, in duelling. I'm the one who's reckless in life" Jack retorted

"Is there really a difference"

"Maybe." Just then there was an announcement

"Will Jack Phillips and Jaden Yuki come to the chancellor's office" the voice said

"Great now what" Jack asked

"Only one way to find out" Jaden said "Later girls"

"Cya"

"Bye" Alexis said

"Later boys" Jasmine said

***Sheppard's office***

"WHAT!" Jack yelled out, as he found out that he and Jaden will be moving from Obelisk Blue Dorm to the old shed outside Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm.

"I'm sorry but this what we've decided" Sheppard said

"And by we you mean Crowler nagged you to death right"

"How dare you" Crowler said

"I'm sorry chancellor but I'm doing it just because some cross dresser doesn't like the fact that me and Jaden showed up late and kicked his ass in a duel" Jack yelled out losing his temper

"Come on Jack calm down it's gonna be fine" Jaden said with his trademark smile on his face

"Jay I would rather be in Slifer red then live in an old shed"

"Ok, how about this. You two will stay in the Slifer red dorm but stay the rank of Obelisk blue" Sheppard said trying to end this argument

"…..I may not like but if that's the compromise I guess I can agree" Jack said after calming down

"Good. You two can leave and pack now"

"Let's go Jack" Jaden said cheerfully as he rushed out the door.

Jack was walking out the door but stopped halfway "*sigh* Chancellor" Jack called out getting Sheppard's attention "I apologise for my temper earlier but things like this just piss me off"

"I understand. Just don't let it get the better of you" Sheppard said, in understanding. Jack nodded and walked out

**END**

**FIANALLY DONE SORRY IT TOOK SO DAMN LONG BUT…. OK SO I HAVE NO EXCUSES BUT HOPEFULLY I'M GONNA UP DATE SOONER NEXT TIME…. OH WHO AM I KIDDING I MIGHT BE EVEN MORE LATE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ANYWAYS THAT'S IT TILL NEXT TIME.**

**LIVE THE GOOD LIFE MY PEEPS DISHONORED WARRIOR SIGNING OUT.**


End file.
